Eu te disse
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Pouco antes do casamento com Harry, Ginny recebe uma visita misteriosa. E essa visita lhe informa algo perturbador envolvendo seu futuro marido e Draco Malfoy. Slash. Escrita para o Potter Slash Fest 2006.


**Título:** Eu te disse

**Autor:** Ivi

**Beta mais lindo**: Marck Evans

**Classificação:** PG

**Personagens:** Ginny Weasley , Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy.

**Desafio da fic: **Nº 45 (Novos)

**Resumo: **Pouco antes do casamento com Harry, Ginny recebe uma visita misteriosa. E essa visita lhe informa algo perturbador envolvendo seu futuro marido e Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer:** Por mais que eu queira alguns deles para mim, os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. E eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo isso. Além da diversão, é claro.

**Notas: **Fic escrita em resposta ao desafio da Christine Ann Waters no Festival de Desafios 2006 do grupo Potter Slash Fics: "No dia de seu casamento com Harry, Ginny recebe uma visita completamente inesperada. E essa visita lhe informa algo perturbador envolvendo seu futuro marido e um certo ex-comensal. Bônus se ela não desistir do casamento.".

****

* * *

**Eu te disse **

- Mãe, anda logo. Vamos nos atrasar.

Ginny não escondia a impaciência. Acabara de pegar o vestido de noiva e, se não corressem, acabariam se atrasando. Nem queria pensar sobre isso, mas tudo estava dando errado naquele dia. Tivera a idéia de fazer o vestido de noiva com a costureira trouxa que fizera o de Hermione. O vestido era lindo e perfeito. Mas a costureira morava no fim do mundo e, mesmo aparatando, era uma longa caminhada. Perfeccionista como era, Ginny fez questão de ir buscar o vestido pessoalmente e experimentá-lo uma última vez. E acabou rasgando o maldito! Se não fosse a ajuda da mãe e um discreto feitiço, ela estaria perdida agora.

Então, quando foram aparatar, simplesmente não conseguiram. Provavelmente, algum idiota do Ministério resolvera mexer nos pontos de aparatação novamente. Porcaria de medida de proteção da época da guerra que o Ministério não se resolvia a revogar. Resultado: precisaram pegar o Nôitibus Andante. Felizmente, a viagem foi tranqüila. Até ter a infeliz idéia de buscar os acessórios também. Acabara descendo muito longe da loja e correndo pelas ruas de Londres. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para o casamento e tentava se acalmar, mas estava sendo realmente difícil.

Finalmente, ao chegarem à loja, deixou a mãe se encarregar das atendentes e observou, encantada, uma linda tiara no mostrador. Sua contemplação foi interrompida por uma voz baixa e desconhecida:

- Você está cometendo um erro.

Ginny virou-se assustada e encarou a garota a sua frente.

- Desculpe...?

- Você não devia se casar com Harry.

Ginny ficou chocada com a tranqüilidade da moça. Era uma mulher jovem e baixinha, e apesar das palavras não demonstrava qualquer sinal de loucura.

- Como é que é?

A moça revirou os olhos negros em sinal de enfado.

- Quer que eu desenhe? – continuou, pausadamente. – Você não deveria se casar com Harry.

- E eu poderia saber por quê? Ou é algum mistério pertencente apenas à sua cabecinha? – Ginny estava começando a perder a pouca paciência que tinha. Só faltava essa para completar o seu dia.

- Oh, não é mistério algum. – disse, sorrindo. – Harry pertence ao Draco.

Ginny sentiu o queixo caindo e disse, totalmente espantada:

- Draco? O Malfoy?

- Não. O Snape. Claro que é o Malfoy!

Só podia ser alguma maluca. Harry e Malfoy. Só alguém muito perturbado poderia pensar numa coisa dessas. A mulher observava atentamente suas reações e Ginny procurou dizer, de forma clara e paciente, como quem fala com uma criança:

- Olhe, eu não sei de onde tirou essa idéia, mas...

- Por favor, não sou nenhuma idiota pra falar comigo desse jeito. – disse, indignada. – Se não quer acreditar, o problema é seu. Tá certo que eu não gosto de você e você nem me conhece, não é? Mas conhece Harry o suficiente e deve se lembrar da época da guerra. Do fora que ele te deu e nos sumiços misteriosos. E no quanto ele ficou arrasado quando Draco foi exilado. E que vocês só retomaram o namoro nesse período. Não é?

Ginny estava chocada demais para dizer qualquer coisa e continuou ouvindo, em silêncio:

- Não queria ser eu a dizer isso, mas os dois tinham um caso. E se não fosse pela imposição do Ministério, Harry já estaria com Draco há muito tempo.

Finalmente, a indignação fez Ginny reagir.

- Você é louca! Os dois nunca tiveram nada. Você deve ser uma dessas fãs malucas do Harry e que está querendo nos separar para ficar com ele.

Ginny observou uma expressão de puro horror surgir no rosto moreno da moça.

- Harry e eu? Eca! Que nojo! – A voz demonstrava profundo desgosto. – Pode ter certeza que eu não tenho nenhum interesse nele. Bom, minha parte eu fiz. Achei que você deveria saber disso, afinal, Draco está voltando.

- Como... Malfoy está voltando?

- Aham. O Ministério resolveu permitir que ele retornasse ao país, desde que continue sem praticar magia. – A garota sorriu e começou a se afastar. – Acho que o seu, será o casamento mais curto da história bruxa.

Ginny ficou observando a moça sair, sem saber o que dizer. Será que aquilo tudo era verdade ou seria uma piada de muito mau gosto? Sua mãe resolveu aparecer naquele momento, carregada de sacolas.

- Vamos, querida. Ainda há muita coisa a fazer.

Ginny assentiu e ambas foram para lareira. Estava decidida a esquecer o assunto.

Mais tarde, um pouco antes da cerimônia começar, Ginny observava, escondida, os convidados. Quase deixou o buquê cair ao ver a garota da loja sentada tranqüilamente em um dos bancos. Como ela tinha a audácia de aparecer ali? Resolveu chamar os irmãos e dar um jeito na garota, obviamente penetra, quando viu Harry sair de um canto, exibindo um enorme sorriso, conversar rapidamente com a moça e se afastar.

Ginny ficou surpresa. Então, a garota realmente conhecia Harry? Mas a surpresa virou choque ao observar Malfoy sair do mesmo lugar onde Harry estivera. Sempre reconheceria aquela expressão desagradável. Viu a Doninha sentar-se ao lado da garota e começarem a conversar. Então, Ginny observou o futuro marido e notou, com um aperto no peito, que ele não tirava os olhos de cima daqueles dois.

Reunindo toda a coragem, Ginny encaminhou-se até onde Harry estava. Tentou ignorar que ele não a encarava quando se encontraram. Nem como a atenção dele estava dispersa ou como ele parecia buscar constantemente Malfoy e a garota. Ainda tentou ignorar como as vestes dele estavam amassadas e a marca evidente de chupão no pescoço. Mas, finalmente, não pôde mais ignorar quando ele apertou a mão dela e sussurrou:

- Sinto muito. - E desaparatou.

Ginny voltou-se para onde ao outros dois estavam, mas não havia qualquer sinal de Malfoy. A garota estava próxima à porta, ergueu um ombro levemente ao notar o olhar de Ginny e moveu os lábios de forma que ela pudesse entender:

- Eu te disse.

E desaparatou também.


End file.
